


Considerate

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Time-Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] There are several things Mitsuki dislikes about Tsunashi Ryuunosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerate

**Author's Note:**

> ryuumitsu ryuumitsu ryuumitsu
> 
> RYUUMITSU HA IIZO!!
> 
> Warning! Unbeta-ed.

There are several things Mitsuki dislikes about Tsunashi Ryuunosuke.

First; his grudgingly tall well-toned body, his manly-shaped jaw and handsome feature, his sharp eyes, his deep voice, his long fingers… everything physically about Tsunashi Ryuunosuke.

Second, whenever he interacts with him, Mitsuki becomes even more self-conscious. When the other called out to him and he turned to answer, his eyes always met with the broad chest. Ryuu never disregarded him by bending on his knees or squatted to meet his eyes. Instead the man would casually invite him to sit together for conversation. Mitsuki usually would still need to tilt his head upwards because of their height difference, but not when Ryuu would immediately choose a seat where they could sit across and their eyes would easily meet. It was polite of him, but the more Mitsuki thought about it, he somehow got irritated. Being a straight forward Mitsuki was, he didn’t think twice to approach the senior idol and told him his thoughts.

“Maybe you’re just being considerate, but it makes me even more self-conscious, so please don’t.” Ryuu’s reply was a confused blink and a floating question mark.

It was even more infuriating when Mitsuki knew the man did it unconsciously.

* * *

“Thinking back about it, after all this time, I still have the urge to punch you sometimes, Ryuu-san.”

Mitsuki’s sudden exclamation startled his lover who was busy decorating their shared house.

“Eh? Huh?” The glasses Ryuu was holding fell each on their carpet floor as the man rushed in distress to his three-years lover’s side, “EH?! Did I do something wrong, Mitsuki-kun?!”

Mitsuki moved his orange orbs around, noting how everything in their house was placed low. They were all in places when he didn’t even need to tiptoe to reach anything, despite their door was 2 meters or so long and their ceiling was higher than Japanese house standard. Ryuu lets him choose all their furniture they wanted. The design was all choose by both agreements. However placement of the interior was mostly done by Ryuu.

Sighing, Mitsuki grinned at his crying lover and pecked the man in comfort, “Just kidding. I love you, Ryuu-san.”

Relieved he wasn’t hated, Ryuu embraced his lover tightly as the smaller man laughed and patted his back affectionately.

 

What makes Mitsuki dislikes more about Tsunashi Ryuunosuke is, there’s nothing to dislike about him and the things he does actually makes him adore the big man more.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitsuki's birthday is incoming! I want to write RyuuMitsu!  
> I want more ryuumitsu!
> 
> Please review!


End file.
